Cold Christmas
by Mr. Michaels
Summary: No matter how bad you think life will give you, Christmas will always give you the gift your heart desires, even if you don't know what it will be? /Britain X Reader/first official try in a Reader insert AND a Hetalia fic


Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

A/N: A Christmas gift to my readers Based off from a true story from what happened to me last Christmas (or what I did). I hope you enjoy.

Cold Christmas

"Hey, _, you ready yet?" _'s mom said, behind her locked door.

"Yeah yeah" _ replied, and heard an audible sigh of relief from her mom, grinning, she added "Almost".

Her mom groaned in mock irritation that made _ laugh satisfyingly.

"Very funny _" her mom said, "just get ready already"

"Ready already" _ muttered, seeing the humor of the redundancy.

"I heard that" Her mom said, before walking away from her closed door.

_ sighed and looked at herself on the mirror. Since it is winter and the Christmas party's event is an outdoor party, _ wore a black aviator jacket over a black v-neck shirt with white ¾ sleeves. She also wore skinny jeans and a pair of (f/c) high cut DC dunks.

"You done modeling in front of your mirror yet?" Her mom asked from behind the door again.

_ blushed a little and scowled. She grabbed the plain, (f/c) scarf, the gray beanie and her phone and whipped the door open to find her mom, not there anymore. She ran down the stairs to find her mom waiting behind the kitchen counter.

"And finally the princess arrives" _'s mom said.

_ gave her an unreadable face and then followed her to the car. She sat down on the front passenger seat and her mom did likewise in front of the wheel. They drove off from the driveway as _ wore the beanie.

"Why am I even going with you? Isn't this an office Christmas party?" _ ask, wrapping her scarf loosely around her neck.

"Because it's Christmas and I am not going to let you be a loner while I spend the night having fun" her mom said, smiling slightly, turning the wheel to the left for a left turn.

_ blew a stray tuft of hair peeking out from her beanie.

"Sure I'll be there but won't I get a little out of place seeing I will be surrounded by old people asking me where I'll be attending for college or what course I will be taking or how old I am or what hair products I use" _ said lazily.

"Don't worry" her mom replied, turning a right turn and the venue swam to their view, "one of my officemate's son is attending"

"Great… a kid to look after" she replied, leaning her head back.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that he's your age or a year older" _'s mom said, parking the car. _ huffed and made her mom sigh.

"_ I know you want to stay home more than anything" her mom said, putting her hand on _'s shoulder, "but I really want to see you smile more this Christmas"

_ looked at her mother's reproachful look and sighed.

"Fine" she said in finality, "I might as well eat my fill anyway"

_'s mom went out of the car and _ followed. The decorations actually took her breath away. In the clearing surrounded by bushes of Gardenia, Cereus and Night Roses arranged around the place in a beautiful manner, warm white Christmas lights draped on them. Round tables with white tablecloth dotted the place in candlelight surrounding a well lit gazebo where the food is displayed on simple fine white chinaware in rectangular tables draped in creamy white tablecloth arranged in a u-shape. There are small gazebos surrounding the entire garden-like venue that is lit by the same warm white Christmas lights placed artistically around the marble space.

"I knew you'd like the design" _'s mom said when she saw _'s reaction, "this is actually based on what you did in your cousin's prom"

_ gave her a shocked look that made her mom smile.

"Mrs. (l/n)! You made it!" a voice with an English accent called behind you that made _ and her mom look to the general direction.

_'s mom cracked a smile.

"Good evening Mrs. Kirkland" _'s mom greeted as a green-eyed woman in a neat gray office jacket, black skinny jeans and a pair of black 3-inch heels with rounded toes.

When she reached the pair, she gave her mom a handshake and gave you a look of delight.

"Oh and this must be your daughter, _" she said, taking her hand, "I am so DELIGHTED to meet you, I was pretty thrilled when I heard that the decoration for the party was based from your work, but I never expected you to be so young, would you like to be an intern for the interior designing department in the company?" she shook _'s hand vigorously (in other words; childishly ecstatic) with a warm smile plastered on her face.

_ looked overwhelmed by the sudden attention.

"Oh, haha, I hope I didn't scare you" she said, letting go of _'s hand, then she remembered something, "oh yeah, I'm glad you made it, my son is bored 'out of his mind' as to how he put it"

"Didn't Mr. Jones' son going here?" _'s mom ask as _ and her mom was led by Mrs. Kirkland to the main area.

"He is, but they'll be running a little late" she replied, leading the pair to the well lit gazebo.

_ tailed her mom and Mrs. Kirkland around the circled tables filled with dishes and dishes of food. _ had no idea how many people talked to her, shook her hand, thanked her for the amazing decoration idea, what school she go to, what college she wish to attend to, what course she want to take, what hair and body products she uses and more she care not to remember.

Walking to a rather isolated table in the far corner on the right hand side of the gazebo, she plopped her food-laden plate on the table, sat down and started eating. _ finished eating and managed to eat in a slow pace to kill time.

"Great, what do I do in the next-"she said, checking her watch, "-5 hours"

She sighed and hung her head. She watched as the adults go around and talk with each other. _'s mother was currently missing in action. Music was blaring out from hidden speakers (probably hidden in the bushes, like what she did in her cousin's college prom) and some adults started slow dancing.

Bored and having nothing to do, _ stood up and walked down the Christmas lights lit pathways leading to the marble smaller gazebos around the venue. She pushed her earphones to her ears and set her phone to her favorite playlist.

There was no snow yet, but that doesn't stop the wind from being cold. She trudged to the smaller gazebo and sat down on the wooden bench on the middle. She took out her phone and surfed the net in peace.

_ scowled as the internet slowed down. She put down her phone and sighed. She looked up the sky and saw that the night sky is unusually filled with stars. She smiled slightly. Living in the city makes seeing stars like this is rather difficult.

"I wish I brought my camera" she thought aloud.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, she turned her head and the cold wind blew her scarf away.

"Great" she muttered, standing up and running after it. She ran down the path away from the party chasing after her scarf.

Out of nowhere, her scarf lodged behind someone's head.

"Oh! I'm sorry" _ exclaimed.

The guy turned around and made _ stop on your tracks; he is tall and lanky and had copper blond hair and rather thick eyebrows. He is wearing a black leather jacket that is zipped up to under his chin, capris with a camouflage print that is tucked in his black and brown boots. But what made you stop her stop were his twinkling emerald eyes that complimented his pale complexion and moderately handsome face.

"Is this yours?" he asked with a heavy English accent, like his mother, now standing in front of her.

_ blushed when she realized she was staring. She took her scarf from his gloved hand and avoiding his eyes.

"y-yes thank you" she said, still blushing. 'Shit why am I blushing?' she thought, making her blushing worse.

"You're keep changing colors if you don't wear that" he said, taking the scarf from her and wrapping it round her neck. _ felt her face flare up, but the guy remained oblivious.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said, after tucking the scarf around her, "I'm Arthur by the way, Arthur Kirkland and since you're not Alfred, you're Mrs. (l/n)'s daughter, right?"

"y-yeah, I'm (f/n) (l/n)" _ said, her blushing mildly subsiding, but her cheeks are still stained rosy.

There is an awkward silence between the two. But Arthur decided to break it.

"So you're bored too?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, you too" _ replied.

"Yep" he said, twirling the hem of his jacket.

"Well, at least none of us are alone now" _ said without thinking.

Arthur slightly blushed then _ realized what she just said. Suddenly, Arthur smiled.

'He smiled… he's… cute' _ thought.

"Well since we're here and we have nothing to do, will you honor me for a dance?" he said, in a gentlemanly manner, extending his hand to her.

_'s cheeks flared immediately.

"b-b-but we don't have music" _ said hesitantly, stuttering.

"We do" Arthur said, pulling the earphones off her ears and tucked it in the folds of her scarf.

_ listened earnestly and heard the slow music from the party.

Without warning, he took her hand to his and his other on her waist, _ automatically placed her hand on his shoulder. They began dancing back and forth. _, who never danced like this before, watched their feet, in fear of stepping on Arthur's toes. She felt his hand leave her waist and suddenly felt it on her chin.

"It is not polite for a lady not to look her partner in the eye during dancing" he said, pulling her gaze up to him.

_ blushed uncontrollably.

"You're an interesting person, _" Arthur said, "I hope we can be great friends"

That caught _ off her guard. Nevertheless, she smiled and nodded. Then snow started falling. Arthur and _ looked up the sky in unison.

Suddenly another boy's voice rented the air (A/N: and ruined the moment).

"HEY! ARTHUR DUDE!"

Arthur reluctantly let go of _ only to see his bespectacled friend run to them. He was tall, even taller than Arthur. He had an ashen blond hair and baby blue eyes behind his square glasses. He is wearing a plain white polo shirt, brown bomber jacket, plain blue jeans and a pair of high cut nike dunks. Based on his face, he has a bubbly personality.

"ALFRED!" Arthur exclaimed, snapping out of his gentlemanly grotesque.

Alfred laughed wickedly while running to the blushing pair.

"Oh, hi! You're (f/n) (l/n), right" He said, shaking herhand, "SWEET! I'm Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet you!"

You just stared at Alfred, overwhelmed by his giddiness.

"You stupid bastard! Don't scare her!" Arthur exclaimed.

They started bickering (mostly Arthur, Alfred just laughed, making Arthur yell louder). _ felt a warm fluttering feeling in her chest.

She smiled and snickered. The two boys stopped to look at the amused girl. Arthur blushed and Alfred broke to a grin.

"Well since we have nothing to do, let's g to the garden" Alfred announced, grabbing you by the hand and running off down the pathway.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Arthur yelled, running after _ and Alfred.

"No can do Arthur!" Alfred yelled back, laughing, "I left Matthew there"

A string of curses came from Arthur. _ smiled and laughed. She hadn't felt this happy ever before.

* * *

"You disappeared quite a while there" _'s mom said, as they drive home, "Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"Yeah" _ said, smiling and a tint of pink graced her features.

"_**We should totally hang out sometime!" Alfred said, "Here I'll give you my number"**_

_**He grabbed your phone from you and entered not only his number, but Matthew's and Arthur as well.**_

"_**We live around the neighborhood and we also attend school in (s/n)" Arthur pointed out, as Alfred sent _'s number to Arthur, Matthew and himself, "we're bound t see each other"**_

"_**Sounds good" _ said, smiling. The three boys smiled back.**_

"Interesting doesn't cut it" _ muttered, smiling to herself.

"What?" _'s mom asked, not catching what her daughter said.

"It's nothing" _ replied.

Suddenly, _'s phone vibrated. She opened it and saw Arthur's picture pop out of the screen.

_Hey there again_

_Just thought you should know, you suck at dancing, but maybe you'd like me to teach you, besides, you look like you're the dancing type__:D_

_Anyway, thanks for saving me from boredom, now I have a new friend. You. Good night _._

_Ps; don't forget to sleep, so you can grow taller._

_ chuckled and replied.

_Haha, very funny, Arthur. But sure, take the challenge and teach me how to dance like that._

_Thanks for the night too :)_

_Oh yeah, don't tease me about being small when Alfred is way taller than you, so you better sleep too._

_Good night Arthur._

_ hit send and placed her phone in her pocket. Smiling, she imagined Arthur's smile, unknown to her that Arthur was thinking the same thing.

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: ok I know it's kinda late, but whatever, I dedicate this story to my readers I seriousl did hetalia because, you guys might get sick of me just working on FMA. (Also, I noticed that this is my longest one shot yet)

ANYWAY, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Jack Michaels out.


End file.
